


Endless Memories

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlet Collection, IgNoct, M/M, Mild Language, ffxv ficlets, no beta we die like men, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Drabbles - Ficlets - Prompts - Headcanon Snippets from Tumblr.Feel free to ask me a prompt on Tumblr. :)





	1. Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/160177893125/15-trembling-hands/)

He was pristine, nothing out of place and face clear as his hair had been styled out of his eyes for once. He had just turned twenty, it was time to have his coming of age ceremony, he was having his advisor check over him once again as he felt the pressure of the event settle on his shoulders. Noctis hated being in front of others, especially this, as it would be all of Insomnia watching. He hoped he didn’t make a fool out of himself or worse yet his father, the King. “How do I look Iggy?”

 

“Well kept for once,” his long time friend joked and he shot him a flat look for his remark. He rolled his eyes playfully, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Haha,” he said trying to keep cool. He received a pat on the shoulder as the crowd roared, the sound reaching him and crashing over him. He shot a look at Ignis and his smile wavered on his face. He gave a nod. “Well,” he took a breath and walked out. He emerged and the crowd exploded again, before him was his father and on the sides of him his court. He kept his eyes straight, concentrating on his father as he came before him. “Dad,” he whispered softly for only the older man to hear, he bowed deep before him showing that Ignis’ years of nagging hadn’t gone to waste.

 

“Son,” he greeted. A hush fell over the crowd as Regis turned regally and displayed his son before all. “I present Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum,” he announced as the Prince dropped to one knee, head dipped. With trembling hands of old age, King Regis crowned his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. Crave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/160252347135/47-crave-ffxv/)

They had been in the Malmalam Thicket for two days, emerging from the sleepy greenery to be assaulted by the mid morning sun. Noctis groaned as he blocked the light, blue eyes stinging and tears gathering. He felt gross, to say the least and probably looked like he'd been dragged through the earth and back. He knew he was filthy and everyone else just as dirty as he felt, wanting to crawl out of his skin.

 

“Can we go to Lestallum and rest up? Stay at the Leville?” Noctis asked as he was wading through the calf high grass, the Regalia a good distance away.

 

“I don’t see why not, I think we’ve earned it and we have extra pocket change.” Ignis said with a nod of his head as he dusted himself, no amount of preening was going to remove the stains.

 

“Alright we have our heading, let’s go.” Gladio waved as he began to lead with Prompto not to far, the small blonde giving a cheer as he was overjoyed they were going to be back with civilization.

 

“I crave a shower,” Ignis groaned as he braced his back, arching as if to ease the aches of his body.

 

“And I desire joining you in that shower,” the Prince husked as he pressed close to his advisor. Giving a secretive smile that promised many things for later.

 

“Ah,” Ignis tipped his head and a shadow of a smirk came to his lips. “I look forward to your…craving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/162193180235/ignoct-69-we-finish-it-the-same-way-we/)

They were still in the bowels of Fodina Caestino, the abandon quarry that resided in Cartanica where one of Noctis’ ancestors laid. They had gotten the royal arm that they needed and Ignis had tried to breach the gap that was between the quartet. It was quiet, the only sound was the rippling of the murky waters they stood in. He knew Noct was with him as Gladiolus and Prompto had shortly went on ahead. He had defended Noct, asking for understanding from Gladio and resigned to his injuries, saying he wouldn’t continue, if he couldn’t maintain. 

It was hard to think that after so many years at Noct’s side, that there would be an instance he wouldn’t be able to remain. A slight chance.

It was a sobering thought. 

If he had sight, he would look upon his charge and give him the encouragement he needed. Even though he was impassioned a moment ago with the Shield, he couldn’t muster the energy for himself. He felt he was on the verge of losing Noctis. For the first time in his life, Ignis felt doubt in his own abilities. 

Movement on his left, the advisor could feel the space between he and Noct close between them. A shy touch of hand, his fingers are tangled with his Majesty’s. Noct squeezes his hand tightly. “Ignis,” he breaths ever so soft and he turns in his direction, lending an ear to his King.

“Yes Noct,” he could smell Noct’s gentle scent, it was enough to drown out the stench of Malboro’s carcass and the swamp they stood in. 

“Don’t look so defeated,” he could hear the insecure tone in his voice and could picture the grimace as clear as day on that pretty face, he knew when Noct was uncomfortable, he could sense this much at least. “Iggy, we finish it the same way we started—together.” Noct voice sounded confident and it instilled that feeling in Ignis, he felt a firmness and warmth bloom on his gloved backhand, Noct gave him a small kiss of reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)  
>  Drop me a prompt on Tumblr! :)


	4. Pouting Equals Cute!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/162209483760/ignoct-97-youre-so-cute-when-you-pout-like/)

“Aww, Noct!” The Prince already knew where this was going and he deepened his expression. “You’re so cute when you pout like that!” Prompto teased as he slung an arm around his bestie and pulled him in as he pressed close, cheek to cheek. One of his hands, finger extended pressed into Noct’s other cheek and smooshed his face and twisted, playfully.

The pout changed to annoyance quickly and a growl erupted from his Highness as he shoved the blonde off gently. “Piss off,” he growled as he glared, lip puffing up as he was indignant.

Ignis watched all this from afar, well as distant as the kitchen could be. The younger two had been gaming, playing a fighting game, going rounds for a little over an hour. Noctis constantly winning match after match against Prompto, until the blonde won his first one and from the sound of it and Gladio cheering it was an upset. The blonde chocobo winning by the skin of his teeth.

Noct cursed and glared, claiming that his wireless remote was losing battery life. He was being petty, upset his best friend had won one match. 

“Do you wanna rematch?” Prompto offered kindly after being pushed away. Gladio snickering in the background as the Prince was a sore loser.

“Hell, yeah I do! That last round was complete bullshit!” Noct was fired up.

So, their characters squared off again. Ignis observed as he was finishing the last of the dishes, rinsing the suds away before drying his hands and coming into the living room settling next to his ward and throwing his arm behind the other’s crow’s nest of black hair. The advisor watched, lost in the shuffle of the game as characters interchange and crazy moves cried out in mid-battle. The versus game was a hodgepodge of colors and anime troupes. 

Both Prompto and Noctis’ faces were scrunched and pinched into concentration, their fingers moving in frenzy.

It was fascinating yet also boring at the same time, Ignis yawned mutely and nestled into the couch. He knew these matches when it came down to the wire could drag out for almost ten minutes. He felt his eyes droop, the long day catching up, but was quickly startled as the couch shifted as Prompto cried out in triumph. 

“WOOOO! YEAH!” He yelled with his arms above his head and controller in hand. “Naruto wins again! Suck it Sasuke!!” Noct pouted and tossed his controller to an unoccupied portion of the couch, the pout returned. His arms crossed and he nestled into Ignis’ side.

The Shield laughed once more, but stood. “I think that’s our cue to go. Lord knows Iggy’s gonna have to lick Noct’s wounded pride.” He told the blonde with a proud grin. “Well Princess, see you later.” He snorted and put one of his big hands on Prompto’s shoulders as he stood. “Ignis,” he gave a head nod farewell.

“Talk to you later buddy,” he was holding in his own excitement, but it still oozed from him. 

Both quickly went towards the door as Noct gave a wordless wave still sulking and Ignis giving a crisp farewell as he couldn’t get up and escort them as the Prince kept him pinned in the cushions. When the door closed behind the two, it was silent in the apartment. Noctis turned, looking up and resting a hand on the other’s chest. Ignis could feel the complaint that the other wanted to make, yet none came, only his full lip stuck out more.

Ignis chuckled and took his chin between finger and thumb, smiling as he looked at that pouting lip. “You really are cute when you pout,” the sandy brunette said in good humor, his hand tracing the curve of jaw and cheek, guiding his love closer.

“Specs,” he began to protest, but his displeasure was smothered as he was kissed lovingly, any complaint swallowed up as Ignis instantly deepened the kiss, devouring his lover’s pout –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)  
>  Drop me a prompt on Tumblr! :)


End file.
